


Случайный визит

by wilwarin575



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда мы узнаём такое, что лучше бы и не знать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайный визит

Они не планировали совместных завтраков, и те случались не ежедневно, но всякий раз капитан ожидал её прихода. Чтобы в дружелюбной тишине – или спокойном разговоре – настроиться на предстоящий день. С «правильным» чаем, которому она предпочитала кофе, и французской выпечкой, которую оба не променяли бы ни на что.

Однако Беверли пока не приходилось так долго ждать, чтобы Пикард открыл дверь. Нажимать кнопку в третий раз казалось нарушением субординации. Мгновение-другое Беверли ещё думала, не ушёл ли капитан из каюты пораньше. И тут, обрывая её мысли, дверь отъехала в сторону.

– Простите, доктор, – Пикард и впрямь говорил виновато. Он не успел переодеться в униформу, так что Беверли изумлённо разглядывала серый халат, явно на три размера больше нужного. Пикард, словно защищаясь, стиснул в кулаке полы халата на груди.

– Вы проспали, капитан? – неуверенно улыбнулась Беверли.

Он кашлянул.

– И не сразу услышал звонок. Я был…

– Чем больше оправдываешься, mon capitaine, – произнесли знакомым голосом за спиной Пикарда, – тем глупее выходит.

Беверли ахнула. Теперь стало ясно, почему капитан не отвечал на звонок и не успел нормально одеться.

– Кью! Как он…

Пикард остановил её, подняв ладонь. Он быстро окинул взглядом пустовавший коридор и сказал:

– Заходите, доктор, не будем обсуждать это на палубе.

Она последовала за ним, и дверь с шипением закрылась.

– Когда он появился? Он успел что-нибудь натворить? – Беверли не спускала глаз с Кью, удобно растянувшегося на диване Пикарда. Именно там, где должна была сидеть Беверли.

Кью ухмыльнулся.

– Как грубо, доктор Крашер, говорить обо мне так, словно меня здесь нет.

– Помолчи, Кью, – вмешался Пикард. – Пожалуйста, присядьте, доктор.

Он повёл рукой в сторону кресла, а сам толкнул коленом Кью и, когда тот лениво перетёк на край, сел рядом на диване.

– Кстати, Жан-Люк, тебе поправить халат? Я промахнулся с размером. Он не спад…

– Забудь, – отрезал Пикард.

Беверли смотрела на них во все глаза. Пикард снова откашлялся.

– Кью здесь с дружеским визитом. Дипломатическим, я бы сказал.

– О да. – Кью прищурился так, что Беверли не поверила ни единому слову.

– Он шантажирует вас, капитан? – осенило её.

Кью расхохотался.

– Я вас умоляю, смертные! Жан-Люк, эта женщина даже глупее, чем я думал.

– Заткнись, – процедил Пикард. – Кью, не мог бы ты убраться на ближайшие десять минут? Я хочу спокойно поговорить с доктором.

– Ну уж нет. Теперь при ваших интимных, – выделил он тоном, – разговорах я буду присутствовать всегда. Хотя, возможно, видеть меня вам ни к чему. Просто помни, что я могу быть в любой точке Вселенной – или в нескольких сразу.

Беверли не нравился его тон, не нравилась ухмылка, а ещё больше не нравилось то, как прихлынула кровь к скулам Пикарда. Она еле сдержалась, чтобы не вытащить медицинский трикодер и не проверить его пульс и дыхание.

На интуицию Беверли не жаловалась никогда. Поэтому, хотя сознание отказывалось опознавать, что происходило в этой каюте, шестым чувством она всё уже поняла.

– Капитан, – шёпотом сказала она и замолкла.

Это не первая их тайная встреча на борту «Энтерпрайз», Беверли была уверена. Не первое утро, встреченное вместе. Он… Он захватил сознание капитана, контролировал его, и неизвестно, сколько это уже длилось.

– Я лишь просил бы, доктор, – Пикард говорил монотонно, будто с чужих слов, – не объявлять никому на корабле, что вы видели Кью. Прошу, оставьте это в тайне.

– Я не могу, – она замотала головой, – слишком опасно. Если со мной что-то случится, а он навредит вам или похитит, как тогда, то не останется даже зацепки!

– Ради меня, Беверли, – сказал Пикард. 

Почему-то её глаза слезились. Лицо капитана, на которое она смотрела неотрывно, стало расплываться.

Когда Кью вдруг заговорил, она чуть не подскочила.

– Я никогда не причиню вреда Жан-Люку, женщина.

Таким бесстрастным, по-настоящему древним, Беверли и представить его не могла. Перед ней было создание, по силам не уступавшее Создателю, если бы он вправду существовал. Создание, с которым Беверли Крашер могла соперничать разве что в человечности. Рядом с Кью она была жалкой песчинкой из мириад таких же бесполезных частиц.

– Как я могу тебе верить, Кью? – сдавленно спросила Беверли.

– Достаточно, что в это верит mon capitaine. Ведь так?

Беверли видела, как его рука ложится сзади на шею Пикарда. Уверенно ласкает, словно Кью бесконечно тщательно изучал его тело, по миллиметру, по атомам, ведь он мог, – и изучил, потому что на краткий миг Пикард прикрывает глаза, вовсе забыв о ней. 

Этого ей хватило с лихвой. Она рывком поднялась, чтобы не видеть, если нахальная рука нырнёт под халат.

В три шага она добралась до двери и слепо ударила по панели. 

– Я не контролирую его разум, – прошептал ненавистный голос прямо ей в ухо, – но тебе так больнее, да, смертная? Это вы зовёте болью?

Он рассмеялся, а она выскочила на палубу, не слыша окриков Пикарда, не видя перед собой дороги, и бежала до самого лифта. Тихий смех преследовал её до самой кабины.


End file.
